The Better and New Life
by hanntheman60
Summary: About a young girl who was gay she had nothing to do but have two girls have a crush on her. The girl didn't know her relationship with the girls having a crush on her.


_Several years ago there was a young girl named **J** **essie Marie Teller** she was only 15 years old she was the new girl in town, she noticed a girl that looked familiar named **G** **race Faye German** she was in the same grade as jessie was but she was a little different then grace was. She was so kind, generous, talanted, pretty, beauitful and most importantly she can be an ass most days, as for jessie she was awesome, cute, kind, hot and of course she can be sexy most days. The two girls were best friends for like forever since the day they've met in middle school but she had to move because_ _jessie and grace were so close a-lot like they used too in there 6th grade year, jessie didn't understand why her parents made her move. "Oh my god, no way jessie teller" A familiar voice said, jessie turned around to see who was talking to her she noticed it was grace it almost made her nervous. "Oh hey grace?" Jessie said nervously "Are you okay?" Grace asked "Uh...yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get home to my family" Jessie was even more nervous, when she was about to leave she felt a hand touch on her wrist and jessie noticed it was grace's. "Hold on, just a sec. Can we just talk?" Grace asked "There's nothing to talk about" Jessie answered aggressively, grace looked at her in the eyes and knew she was upset about something. "I don't want to talk about anything" Jessie removed her hand away from her wrist._ _Once jessie removed grace's hand away from her wrist, the two girls didn't have anything to say to each other and grace was upset she should've moved in the first place. "I'm sorry, I had to move" Grace cried her eyes out "Then why did you move away huh?" Jessie asked aggressively "I didn't have a choice" Grace answered "Yes, you did all you have to say was 'listen, I can't leave my best friend. She needs me' that's all you have to do is just tell them how you feel, instead of forcing you to move" Jessie said even more aggressively, grace looked at jessie and made an upset look at her._

 _When she made an upset look, jessie just walked away from her and then grace grabbed her wrist once more. Grace turned her around so she can have look at her in the eyes, she really wanted her to look at her. "Look, I know. I fucked everything up, just let me explain" Grace told jessie "Fine, I would like to know what the fuck happened in the 7th or 8th grade" Jessie said "Okay..." Grace sighed_ _"The reason why I moved was because my mom and dad were getting into the divorce when we were in the 8th grade, I went to move with my dad because he treats me very well but every time when I talk about my dad to my mom. She went nuts over what happened between her and my dad, she was being over to proctective because what happened a year or two ago. I hated my mom because she too much for me to handle, so then I started to live with my dad for that reason. Now do you get why I moved away?" Grace explained "Oh my god, I didn't realize. I'm so sorry come here" Jessie said, grace leaned over toward jessie to give her a hug and grace cried on jessie's shoulder. "I'm sorry, your going through a rough year or two ago" Jessie said._

 _A few hours have passed, jessie was on her way home but thinking what might've happened between her and her parents, grace was walking with jessie to her new place that she moved into just a few days ago before she went to school and she saw grace over and over again at her new school called_ **"Union Sliver High School"** _She didn't know what to do when she saw grace at the school._

 _A few days later, jessie and grace have a-lot closer these days but grace introduce jessie to the girls that were friends with grace she was really happy that jessie came to her school_ ,

 _"Union Sliver High School" like super happy and her friends were so nice to her but another few days later whe jessie was hanging around with all the girls she found out something about herself like one of the girls from grace's group has a crush on jessie which it was **Kayla Huert Matthews** she was the only girl who has a crush on jessie after a few days but there was one more girl who has crush her name was **Katherine De Daniels** the two girls have been having a crush on her for like a few days._

 **Oh No what will happen with these two girls that has a crush on the same girl or who will jessie choose?**

 **The answer to that is on the next chapter...**


End file.
